High School Of The Dead
by luneXD
Summary: Découvrez l'univers d'High school of the dead avec les personnages de Naruto, comment vont-ils survivre dans ce monde ou seul des morts vivant demeurent ? Entre amour, amitié, humour et horreur, comment s'en sortiront-ils !
1. Chapter 1

_HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD:_ _chapitre1: Le primtemps de la mort._

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes:** Alors voici donc le premier chapitre de high school of the dead, je sais que j'ai d'autre fiction en court, mais j'ai trop eu envi d'ecrire ce premier chapitre ! (vachement long a ecrire d'ailleur) et donc voici le resultat ! en esperant qu'il plaise ! :D

Evidament, c'est du NaruSasu, disont que je reprend l'histoire de HSOTD

avec quelque modifications avec les personnages de Naruto. Je suis ouverte a toutes proposition, vu quece n'est que le premier chapitre ^^

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

_Le jour où tout ce que je connaissais a pris fin, je suis resté éveillé._

Enfin arrivé sur le toit, Naruto courait, courait et courait encore, utilisant la batte de baseball entre ses mains, lorsque l'un d'entre "eux" se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent l'observatoir de l'aute coté du toit pour pouvoir s'echapper de cette horreur. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il fallait courir, courir pour survivre.

-«Vite !

-Tout va bien Neji ?»

Ils étaient enfin arrivé a pied de l'observatoir, et s'empressaient de monter les marches,seulement Sasuke s'arreta afin de planter le bout de son arme en plein dans la poitrine de "celui" qui les suivait.

-«Baka !» hurla Naruto. Malgré le fait que la "chose" aurait du être morte après un coup pareil, celui ci s'empara de l'objet qui lui transperssait la poitrine de part en part. Sasuke ne put resister a la force de son opposant, et se cognat durement contre le mur, le sonnant légèrement. "Il" en profia pour s'approcher de lui a s'appreta a le mordre au moment ou Neji poussa un cris de rage et, s'emparant de la batte de Naruto, explosa la tête de la "chose" contre le mur, juste avant qu "il" puisse atteindre le cou de Sasuke.

-«Vous avez vu ? pour les battre, il faut detruire leur tête.» S'ecria-t-il.

-«Sasuke! Neji ! dépechez vous, par ici! »

Les deux consernés aquisserent et finirent de monter les marches, passant a coté de Naruto qui observait en contre bas.

-«Merde, qu'es ce que c'est que ça ?» Murmura t'il tout en fronçant les sourcils devant le spectacle qui se deroulait devant, ses yeux. Voyant ceux qui étaient, il y a encore quelques heures ses amis, ses camarades de classe, de sport ou de bétises se mangeaient entre eux, faisant gicler des gerbes de sang encore chaud.

-«Que ce passe t'il !» finit il par hurler, complettement choqué de la tournure des évenements, le monde autour de lui c'était transformé en film d'horreur, ramplis de mort vivant bien réel, et il savait qu'il ne se reveillerait pas de ce cauchemard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cette journée etait magnifique pour une journée de rentré scolaire, le temps était doux et chaud, parfait pour chautter dans l'eau ou faire un pic niq a l'ombre d'un arbre. Seul un léger vent etait present dans la tranquilité environante faisant danser les fleurs roses des cerisier a l'entré du lycée.

Naruto lui, ne partagait pas la joie des éléves qui retrouvaient leur amis et racontaient leur vacances a l'étranger ou anecdottes drole de ces semaines sans les voir, lui etait plonger dans ses souvenirs, qui au contraire de le rendre joyeux, le rendaient amer.

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

_-_«_je deviendrais ton épouse Naruto ! _

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Oui ! yubi kiri genman !_» _lui repondit le petit garçon aux yeux charbon et aux cheveux de même teinte avec un grand sourire concluant ainsi la promesse qu'il faisait au garçon blond et lègerement plus petit que lui, qui se trouvait devant lui._

___-:-:-:-:-:-_

_-_«_Pourquoi as tu redoublé ? tu es un très bon éléve pourtant..._

_-Naruto, tu ne peut pas comprendre..._» L_ui repondit Sasuke des années plus tard après la promesse qu'ils s'etaient fait durant leur enfance. Désormé il arborait un regard froid et sans sentiment, contrastant avec ses pupilles sombre mais tellement vivante et emplit de joie de son enfance. _

___-:-:-:-:-:-_

_-_«_Encore dans la même classe Naruto ? cool._»_ Lui lança Neji, qui était le meilleur ami du dit Naruto depuis des années._

_Mais tout le long de cette année là, Naruto n'etait que le spectateur qui observait la relation de son meilleur ami et de celui qu'il avait aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, changer petit à petit, laissant place a une relation beaucoup plus intime que la simple amitié de depart. Naruto, lui, se sentait de plus en plus rejetté de ce duo, incapable d'intervenir entre eux, plongeant dans le noir et effaçant sa presence. Disparaissant de ce groupe de trois de dépard ou il n'avait plus sa place._

-«Si tu romps la promesse tu devras avaller milles aiguilles...» Chantona Naruto, le regard dans le vague.

-«Quel idiot !

-Shikamaru ?

-Chaque fois que tu te retrouves devant une situation déplaisant, tu te refugies toujours au même endrois, on dirait un gosse de maternelle. Si tu commence avec cette attitude dès la rentrée, tu es bon pour des heures de rattrapage, sans parler du redoublement.

-C'est pareil pour toi, ton cours n'est même pas terminé..

-Pas de problèmes, je suis un genie contrairement a toi, je n'ai pas integré cette école sur un coup de chance moi, n'es ce pas Naruto ?

-Shikamaru, dit moi, pourquoi à chaque fois tu me...

-Je déteste les idiots. Surtout ceux qui n'admettent pas le fait qu'ils soient idiot. Toi au moins tu admets que tu es idiot par ce que tu es un idiot. Donc si je te dit que tu es un idiot tu pourrais sembler un peu moins idiot, idiot.

-...

-Quoi, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Juste par ce que tu t'es fait rejeter par ton ami d'enfance... idiot.»

Shikamaru parti, lessant derrière lui Naruto se morfondre seul, il était offusqué de la passivité de son ami, et ne pouvait rien faire pour lui si il decider de se braquer a chaque fois qu'une aide lui été proposé.

Naruto lui, ne fit pas attention au depard de son camarade, preferant fixer de nouveau son regard dans le lointain, replongeant dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets.

_-_«_Naruto... je ressentait vraiment ça pour lui, mais il ne me remarquait pas alors..._»

-«Et alors quoi ?» Prononça t'il dans le vent avant d'etre interompu dans ses pensées par l'agitation presente devant le portail de son lycée. Qu'es ce que c'etait ? un intrut ? il decida de mettre ses noires pensées de coté afin d'observer la scene devant lui, se baissant legerement pour ne pas etre vu par les professeurs qui venaient a larencontre de l'homme qui taper molement contre le portail.

-«Qu'es ce que vous voulez? arretez d'agir de cette magnière !» Lança la seule femme du groupe avant que l'un des deux autre professeur ne la calme en lui disant qu'il s'en occupait, il attrapa l'intrut par le col, et le cogna violament contre les bareaux.

-«Attendez professeur ! la violence n'est pas ...»

Mais soudainement l'homme que les trois professeurs pensaient sonner par un tel coup, attrapa violament le bras de son agresseur avant de le mordre violement, produisant une grande giclé de sang incontrolé pendant que le professeur hurlait tout en tombant en arrière. La professeur feminine se precipita a ses cotés, alors qu'il convulsait, inquiete de son etat.

-«Le sang ne veut pas s'arreter !» S'écria l'autre pofesseur present durant la scene. Celui a terre arreta soudainement de s'egossiller et ne bougea plus, sa tete tombant en arriere contre le sol dur tout en gardant les yeux grand ouvert, remplit de terreur.

-«Il-il est mort ?

-Impossible... seulement avec une petite blessure comme celle ci...» Repondit elle, tout en ce penchant au dessu de l'homme a terre, il bougea legerement, rassurent les deux autres.

-«Professeur ! Tout va bien ? Je suis si soulager !» Commençat elle avant de se faire violement attraper et mordre par le blesser, sans comprendre ce qui ce passait. Elle hurla.

Naruto, lui etait seulment là a voir tout ce sang couler, il resta quelques instant choqué de cette vision avant de tourner le dos a l'exterieur et courrir dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle de cours. Il fallait partir de cet endrois, quelques chose d'etrange et dangereux se preparait ici, quelque chose de bien pire que la scene du portail.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la bonne salle, sous les reprimende de son professeur d'histoire. Il s'approcha de Sasuke tout en ignorant toutes les personnes qui l'observaient.

-«Viens, sortons d'ici lui dit il tout en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Qu'es ce que tu fait usuratonkachi ?

-Qu'es ce que tu veut dire Naruto ?» demanda Neji, tout en s'approchant des deux concernés.

-«Des gens ont été tués a l'entrée, c'est dangereux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Qu'es ce que j'obtiendrais a mentir sur un truc pareil ?

-Qu'es qu'il tarrive espece d'idiot, je ne comprend pas ce qui ...»

Naruto ne laissa pas Sasuke continuer, l'attrapant severement par le col de sa chemise, le soulevent legerement tout en s'approchant pres de son visage. Il encra ses yeux bleu dans ceux charbon qui l'observaient furibon.

-«C'est bon ! ecoute ce que je dit !» sifla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Neji afin que celui ci comprenne la gravité de la situation. Celui ci fronça les sourcils, ses yeux nacrées déterminés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Qu'es ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?!» demanda Sasuke.

-«Il y avait quelqu'un a l'entrée, et il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque les porfesseurs de sport sont intervenu, en ce moment, ils sont en train de se tuer entre professeur.

-C'est impossible...

-Si cette histoire s'avère vrai, nous auront besoin d'arme n'es ce pas ? »Retorqua-t-il tout en cassant un balet pour donner le manche a Sasuke. Naruto quand a lui s'etait emparer d'une batte de baseball.

-«Et toi Neji ?» demandèrent ces deux compagnons.

-«Je suis un expere en karaté, le meilleur du lycée, mais plus important, il faut sortir d'ici.» Repondit-il

-«Avant, je vais appeler mon frere, il est chef de la police, passe moi ton telephone Naruto ! »

Apres avoir composé le numero, Sasuke pali, les tonalités c'etait enchainées les une apres les autres, mais personne ne repondit a son appel. Finalement il tomba sur le repondeur, celui qui disait que le service de police recevait trop d'appels en meme temps.

-«Impossible...» Murmura t il.

Soudainement l'interphone du lycée se déclencha, interompant les cours.

_**Un violent incident c'est produit devant le lycée, les éléves doivent suivrent les consignes de leurs professeurs et évacuer. Je repete, les eleves doivent suivrent les consignes de leurs professeurs et évacuer.**_

_-_«Ils ont enfin remarqué...» murmura Naruto avant que l'interfonne gressille alors que la voix s'interompait. «Impossible» S'exclama-t-il.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara, essayait de sortir le plus discretement possible de la salle de cours, il avait entendu la conversation entre Naruto, Sasuke et Neji, et prefèrait partir de cet endrois apparement plus dangereux qu'a la normale.

-«Gaara.

-Shikamaru ?

-Tait toi et suis moi.» Lui lança le genie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Autrepart dans le lycée, et plus particulièrement dans l'infirmerie de celui ci, un homme possedant d'etrange cheveux gris et un masque sur le nez comme ceux des medecins, lisait un petit livre a la couverture orange, et qui semblait legerement douteux.

-«Oh ? il semblerait que je doive interompre la lecture... »Soupira-t-il.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**AHH ! Aidez moi ! Au secours ! Ahh Ahhh ! Aidez moi ! Arreter ! Sauvez moi ! AHHHHHHH ! **_

Un court silence eu lieu avant que la panique génerale prene le controle. Les éleves hurlaient, courant vers la sortie tout en se bousculant, se tapant les uns sur les autres afin de sortir de cet endrois devenu dangereux le plus vite possible.

-«Il faut sortir ! venez !

-Mais la sortie n'est pas de ce coté.

-Les couloirs sont envahis par les élèves en panique, on va fuir par le toit!

-Neji a raison, alors ecoute ce qu'il dit!

-Je sais...»

Ils se remirent donc a courir mais durent s'arreter alors qu'ils arrivaient bientot sur le toit. Un professeur etait devant eux, mais agissait étrangement!

-«Ce ne serait pas le professeur de litterature ?

-Soyez prudent, il est l'un d'entre "eux"» S'ecria Neji en voyant une longue trainé sanguinolante derriere le dit professeur. Celui ci ouvrit grand la bouche, plus grand que la nature ne le permettait, prouvant ainsi au trois camarades,que le professeur etait d'hors et deja plus humain. Il se jeta soudenement sur Sasuke, qui repondit violament a son assaut par de grand coup de son arme de fortune.

-«Ne sous estime pas le capitaine du club de Kendo» Lança-t'il en enfonçant la dite arme en plein dans le coeur de son opposant. Mais il n'avais pas prevu que la "chose" continue de bouger malgré le coup normalement mortel. Neji se precipita a ses cotés et attrapa l'ancien professeur grace a une prise de Karaté permettant d'imobiliser son opposant.

-«Neji ! eloigne toi de lui !» S'eppoumona Naruto.

-«Ne t'en fait pas, je peux m'occuper de... »Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la "chose" tourné sa tete dans un angle humainement impossible avant de le mordre a l'epaule.

-«Putin ! Lache le !» Hurla Naruto tout en lançant sa batte contre le corps du professeur, rejointpar Sasuke qui lui enfonça son arme dans son corps afin de le faire lacher leur camarade.

-«Pourquoi il ne veut pas lacher !» s'ecria Sasuke.

-«Je le savais, il est mort, c'est un mort vivant» Repondit Naruto sur un ton isterique.

Redoublant d'effort, Naruto et Sasuke reussirent a liberer Neji, alors que Naruto donnait un grand coup de batte de baseball dans la tete du mort.

-«Tu vas bien Neji ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une petite egratinure, ne t'inquiete pas pour ça, depechons nous d'y aller! leur nombre n'arrete pas d'augmenter» repondit-il tout en daisignant ce qui se passer a l'exterieur du batiment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enfin arrivésur le toit, le petit groupe, se precipita vers la barriere, de partout ou ils regardaient, de la fumé était visible, la ville entiere etait atteinte par cette invasion de "mort vivant".

-«Mais qu'es ce qui a bien pu arrivé ?» Demanda Naruto.

-«Tout etait encore normal il a encore quelque temps» Constata Sasuke.

-«Regardez par la !» s'exclama Neji en observant les elicopterres qui survolerent quelques instant le lycée avant de s'eloigner plus loin dans la ville.

-«Se sont les force japonaise, mais il n'y a pas de base aux allentour, ils doivent etre la pour une mission special, et surment pas pour nous aider, vu le chantier d'en bas, ils auraient deja atteri pour intervenir.» Repondit-il a la question muette de ses deux camarades.

-«On dirait qu'ils transmettent une maladie.

-Ils ?

-Ces choses sont comme des zombies qui nous poursuivent, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu video ou un film, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas de raisonnement. C'est chose mangent les gens, et une fois que leurs proies meurent, ils se joingnent a eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la seul façon de s'en debarasser et de leur exploser la tête.

-Que faissont nous alors ?» demanda Sasuke.

-«Montons a Lobservatoir, et bloquons les marches.»

-«Allons y !» s'ecria Naruto avant de courir droit devant lui, sa batte de baseball fermement tenu dans sa main.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Naruto courait, courait et courait encore, utilisant la batte de baseball entre ses mains, lorsque l'un d'entre "eux" se mettait en travers de son chemin. Ils fallait qu'il atteigne l'observatoir de l'aute coté du toit pour pouvoir s'echappé de cette horreur. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passé autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il savait pour le moment, c'etait qu'il fallait courir, courir pour survivre. _

_-__«__Vite ! _

_-Tout va bien Neji ?__»_

_Ils étaient enfin arrivé a pied de l'observatoir, et s'empressaient de monter les marches,seulement Sasuke s'arreta afin de planté le bout de son baton en plein dans la poitrine de "celui" qui les suivait._

_-__«__Baka !__»__ hurla Naruto. Malgré le fait que la "chose" aurait du etre morte après un coup pareil, celui ci s'empara de l'objet qui lui transperssait la poitrine de part en part. Sasuke ne pu resisté a la force de son opposant, et ce cogna durement contre le mur, le sonnant legerement. "Il" en profia pour s'approcher de lui a s'appreta a le mordre au moment ou Neji poussa un cris de rage et, s'emparant de la batte de Naruto, explosa la tête de la "chose" contre le mur, juste avant qu "il" puisse atteindre le cou de Sasuke. _

_-__«__Vous avez vu ? pour les battre, il faut detruire leur tête.__»__ S'ecria-t-il._

_-__«__Sasuke! Neji ! dépechez vous, par ici! __»_

_Les deux consernés aquisserent et finirent de monter les marches, passant a coté de Naruto qui observait en contre bas. _

_-__«__Merde, qu'es ce que c'est que ça ?__»__ Murmura t'il tout en froncant les sourcil devant le spectacle qui se deroulait devant, ses yeux. Voyant ceux qui etaient, il y a encore quelques heures ses amis, ces camarade de classe, de sport ou de betise se manger entre eux, faisant gicler des gerbe de sang encore chaud._

_-__«__Que ce passe t'il !__»__ finit il par hurler, complettement choqué de la tournure des evenements, le monde autour de lui c'etait transformé en film d'horreur, ramplis de mort vivant bien réel, et il savait qu'il ne se reveillerait pas de ce cauchemard._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Pourquoi ? pourquoi une tel chose se produit ?

-Il y a surement une raison a ça. Une fois que nous le saurons nous pourons trouver une solution...» Mais Neji n'eut pas le temps de finir son raisonnement qu'il se mit a tousser violement avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

-«Ohé Neji ? Es ce que ça va ?» Demanda Sasuke inquiet.

-«Apparement les films, n'ont pas tord, une fois qu "ils" t'on mordu, tu es fichu.

-Non ! Je n'accepterais pas ça ! »

Naruto lui etait completement paralisé, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Neji, le Neji etait en train de se transformer en l'un d'entre "eux" sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour eviter la fatalité.

-«Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi.» Intervint Neji, interompant le fils des pensés de son interlocuteur.

-«Je ne veux pas devenir l'un d'entre eux, alors s'il te plait tant que je possede encore ma raison, aide moi a sauter du toit, si je tombe sur la tête se sera fini.

-NON ! Neji tu ne moura pas et tu ne deviendra pas l'un d'entre eux !» S'enerva Sasuke, alors que Naruto regardait Neji tousser et cracher de plus en plus de sang. Avant de tomber au sol sans plus bouger. Sasuke ecarquilla les yeux, essyant de dire quelque chose mais n'en ettant plus capable.

-«Pousse toi Sasuke.

-N-non ! Neji est different, il ne deviendra pas l'un d'entre eux !» s'eppoumona-t-il.

-«Pousse toi je t'ai dit !» cria Naruto tout en l'attrappant par le bras afin de le pousser derriere lui, Neji se relevait lentement, il etait trop tard il etait devenu l'un d'entre "eux".

-«C'est vraiment incroyable, c'est aussi bien ridicule. Mais...

-Naruto...

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous reveiller de ce cauchemard !» hurla-t-il avant de brandir sa batte de baseball au dessu de sa tete et de l'abaisser violament sur celle de son defin meilleur ami.

-«NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Pourquoi? Pourquoi ?

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu te serais fait dévorer.

-Ahh ahh, en fait tu ne l'a jamais aimait hein ? Tout ça par ce qu'il était mon petit ami !»

Naruto, fronça les sourcil, ses yeux étaient vide de toutes emotions, et il commeça a s'avencer vers les escalier qui avaient etaient condamnés au préalable.

-«Ou tu vas ?

-Je ne veux pas etre un poids pour toi, donc je descend les exterminer.

-Qu'es ce que tu raconte, tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul !»

Naruto ne repondit pas, se contentant de commencer a escalader la bariquade.

-«Arrete...

-...

-Ne fait pas ça ! je ne pensait pas ce que j'ai dit, reste avec moi s'il te plais !» s'ecria Sasuke en attrapant son bras et en le ragardant droit dans les yeux. Naruto finit par decendre de son perchoir, et l'attrapas dans ses bras, les serrant fort contre lui.

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce jour où tout touchait à sa fin, j'ai tuer mon meilleur ami, et enlacer le mec que j'aimait le plus pour la premiere fois._

* * *

**Voila donc pour ce chapitre ! des avis ? REVIEW ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD:_ _chapitre2: Fuir les morts._

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes:** Rien à signaler mon général !

Voici le second chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je l'ai corrigé seule pour le moment, désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ! Je préviendrais quand mes chapitres seront corrigés par ma beta ^^

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

_-«Dégage ou je te bute enfoiré ! _

_-Non n'approchez pas !»_

Des cries retentissaient de toute part, et les élèves encore vivant couraient à l'aveuglette, complètement terrorisé et ne sachant que faire. L'odeur du sang était perceptible de tous les côtés, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le carnage qui se déroulé devant Gaara et Shikamaru. Les gens ce mangeaient entre eux... Etait-es ce un mauvaise blague ?

-«Shikamaru, ou compte tu fuir ?

-Et toi que compte tu faire ?» Répliqua-t-il alors qu'ils couraient droit devant eux, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible "d'eux".

-«Aller à la salle des professeurs, les avertir ?

-Zéro sur toute la ligne. Les profs ne peuvent rien pour nous.

-Mais Shikamaru, avec ce qui arrive...

-J'ai une question.» Dit-il en s'arrêtant dos à Gaara.

-«Quoi donc ?

-Tu veux mourir ? Ou souhaites tu vivre ?

-Et bien...

-Regarde.» Lança Shikamaru en pointant une porte à l'opposé de leur position.« En voilà qui comme toi, veulent aller à la salle des profs.»

Gaara obtempéra, et fut surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violement sur des professeurs sanguinolent qui attaquèrent les élèves venues leur demander leur aide.

-«Je veux vivre moi, compris?» Déclara Shikamaru avant d'attraper Gaara par la manche, l'entrainant dans une course effrénée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

_-«Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi.» _

_-«Je ne veux pas devenir l'un d'entre eux, alors s'il te plait tant que je possède encore ma raison, aide moi à sauter du toit, si je tombe sur la tête se sera fini._

_-NON ! Neji tu ne mourras pas et tu ne deviendras pas l'un d'entre eux !_

_- Pousse-toi Sasuke._

_-N-non ! Neji est diffèrent, il ne deviendra pas l'un d'entre eux !» s'époumona-t-il._

_-«Pousse toi je t'ai dit !» cria Naruto tout en l'attrapant par le bras afin de le pousser derrière lui, Neji se relevait lentement, il était trop tard il était devenu l'un d'entre "eux"._

_-«C'est vraiment incroyable, c'est aussi bien ridicule. Mais... _

_-Naruto..._

_-Nous ne pouvons pas nous réveiller de ce cauchemar !» hurla-t-il avant de brandir sa batte de baseball au-dessus de sa tête et de l'abaisser violement sur celle de son défunt meilleur ami._

_-«NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !»_

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Naruto sursauta. Repenser a la mort de son meilleur ami était douloureux.

-«Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?» Murmura Sasuke à ses côtés.

-«Rien, je réfléchissais à nos options.

-Tu es direct...

-A quoi bon mentir.» Rétorqua Naruto avant de laisser de nouveau le silence envahir les lieux. Un silence seulement entrecoupé des grognements animal des "choses" qui essayaient en vain de passé la barricade de leurs abris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Par simple curiosité Shikamaru, aurais tu ton téléphone portable ?

- Même si j'en avais un, qui voudrais-tu appeler ?

-Eu... la police.

-... Tu es vraiment stupide ? Vu tout ce chaos, ils ont déjà été prévenus ! Pourtant, pas la moindre sirène... Tu as compris non ?

-C'est rependu dans toute la ville...

-Sans doute. La police ne peut être inactive vu la situation.

-Vaut-il mieux prévenir l'armé d'auto défense ?

-N'en attends rien.

-D'accord ils ne peuvent rien faire sans ordre du gouvernement mais...

-Je ne parle pas de ça !

- De quoi parles-tu alors ?

-C'est la même chose qu'avec la police. Si dans toutes les villes les gens se mangent entre eux, que se passera-t-il d'après toi ? Ecoute, il y a 130 millions d'habitants au Japon, pour combien de soldats dans l'armée ? Et si le même incident survient dans l'armée même?»

Gaara n'avait rien à répondre, Shikamaru avait raison, plus personne ne pouvait quelque chose pour eux, ils devaient se débrouiller seul. Ils étaient cachaient pour le moment derrière un mur, à l'intersection d'un couloir, il devait trouver un endroit plus sûr, ils étaient complétement a découvert, et ne pouvaient surveiller tous les côtés en même temps.

-«Il faut s'échapper d'ici ! »

Et ils se remirent à courir dans les couloirs, a la recherche d'un endroit plus sûr ou se cacher. Shikamaru etait désespéré, pourquoi devait-il se taper le psychopathe de leur classe en l'absence de Naruto ? Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De l'autre côté du lycée, en plein dans l'infirmerie, un homme aux cheveux gris etait pensif.

-«Ummm c'est embêtant. Je ne peux contacter ni la police, ni les force spéciales, et tous ceux qui sont mordu, même soigné finissent par mourir, et quand ils meurent ils ressuscitent comme dans les films préférés des gens bizarres, n'est-ce pas Iruka-san ?

-Kakachi-san, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de rester ici à réfléchir ! Il faut partir !

-Ma, ma, ma... Ne soyez pas si pressé, il faut d'abord que je prenne quelques médicaments, des bandages, des seringues propre... et le plus important mes icha icha paradise chéris !» S'exclama l'infirmier des cœurs dans les yeux en parlant de sa série de livre préféré.

-«Kakachi-san ...» Répondit Iruka d'un ton menaçant.

-«Hi, hi, j'ai compris j'arrive, j'arrive... »

Iruka soupira, soulagé que le gris l'écoute enfin, il voyait par la fenêtre des dizaines d'entre "eux" arriver, et le couloir etait encore vide, c'etait leur chance de s'enfui avant de se retrouver pris au piège. Quand il jugea que son normalement ami avait terminé, il l'attrapa fermement par le bras d'une main, et saisie avec l'autre la tringle en fer qui soutenait auparavant les rideaux de l'infirmerie.

Il ouvrit au vol la porte, et traina derrière lui l'infirmier qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiété plus que ça de la situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Shikamaru, pourquoi sommes-nous dans un tel endroit ? C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses qui pourraient être...

-Oh mais tais toi ! Va plutôt surveiller qu'ils ne rentrent pas ici !

-Ouai, ouai...

-Je pari que tu connais tout sur les pistolets et les mitraillettes, donc tu as déjà vu dans des films des scènes ou on peut se servir de truc comme ça ? Non ?» Lança Shikamaru à Gaara en lui pointant du menton les perceuses, et autre outils manuel que tout bon bricoleur se doit d'avoir dans sa mallette.

-«...Un pistolet à clous et gaz compressé ?

-Evidemment! Je n'ai pas sur moi des choses tout droit sorties d'un film de guerre, t'es idiot pour un psychopathe !» Cria Shikamaru alors que les morts vivant tapaient a leur porte, celles-ci ne tiendraient pas longtemps comme ça, dans les films, les zombies sont toujours assez faible et la fin est heureuse, mais là, il etait puissants, et possédaient un force de titan.

-«Gaara ! » Appela-t-il alors qu'il regardait la porte céder petit à petit, mais Le dit psychopathe ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à marmonner tout en agitant ses mains au-dessus du pistolet à clous.

-«Nous avons des recharges ici, il n'y a pas a s'inquiéter alors...

-Qu'es ce que tu fabrique pour mettre autant de temps ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent par le couloir!

-Le poids est de quatre kilo gramme environ, si je tire en rafale, je ne pourrais pas ajuster la visée, je dois y ajouter quelque chose qui puisse me servir de support !

-Hé ho ! Es ce que tu m'écoute psychopathe de mes deux ! Ils arrivent ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !» Essaya de nouveau Shikamaru, avant de se taire devant l'expression de pure folie qu'arborait son camarade. Il trembla imperceptiblement au rire légèrement sadique qui traversait ses lèvres, se contentant donc d'observer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Quelque seconde après Gaara, avait assemblé le pistolet avec une planche de bois et du ruban adessif alors que les gonds de la porte cédaient après les assauts répétaient des morts...

-«Oh putin !» Hurla Shikamaru avant qu'un clou ne se plante dans le front d'un d'entre "eux". Il se retourna vers Gaara qui souriait largement, satisfait de son travail.

-«Restons pas la Shika, prend les clous et cette perceuse dans un sac.

-Mais pour qui me prend...

-S'il te plaît.» Coupa Gaara en découpant les syllabes, ussant d'un ton menaçant que son regard bleu électrique soutenait avant de prendre un air angélique.

-«D'accord...» Répondit Shikamaru, vaincu avant que Gaara n'attrape sa manche, le trainant vers l'extérieur d'une démarche rapide et déterminé tout en tirant des clous a répétition.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Près Naruto ?

-Ouai ! Ouvre la vanne ! »

Sasuke s'exécuta et ouvrit à fond le robinet, L'eau jailli rapidement dans le tuyau que Naruto tenait dans les mains le déstabilisant un peu avant qu'il ne se reprenne, dirigent le puissant jet d'eau sur le reste de la barricade complétement détruite par les "morts" qui commençait a arriver vers eux.

-«On dirait que vous y prenez du plaisir hein ? J'aimerais bien en prendre autant que vous ! Bouffez ça !» hurla Naruto en repoussant les zombies qui se fracassaient dans les escaliers en un tat informe.

-«C'etait vraiment une bonne idée d'utiliser le tuyau d'incendie.

-Oui, vu que la pression de l'eau est vraiment très puissante. Je pense que ça devrait aller à présent.

-Oui mais se serra une autre histoire a l'intérieur du bâtiment...

-Oui, mais si on veut sortir d'ici, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

-Allons-y !» Clama Naruto avant de se mettre a courir pour atteindre la porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivit de près par Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Je peux te poser une question Shikamaru ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu pris avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de raison particulière» Répondit-il alors qu'ils courraient dans les couloirs afin d'échapper aux "mort-vivants".

-«Ah, je suppose que c'est ça» Soupira Gaara, s'arrêtant de courir quelque instants. Avant de recharger rapidement le pistolet à clous avec détermination, brandissant son arme de fortune fièrement devant ses yeux.

-«Oh ? Quel est donc ce soudain enthousiasme ? Tu viens de réaliser quelque chose ou quoi ?» Lança Shikamaru d'air légèrement amusé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que oui ! s'écria-t-il avant de tirer sur les "choses" qui arrivaient droit sur eux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Ou allons-nous maintenant ?» Demanda Sasuke.

-«On rentre chez nous. Mais avant, il faut trouver les autres survivants, on essayera d'atteindre nos maison respectives ensuite.

-Um. Je sais que mon frère va bien, il est résistant...»

-Pff rigola Naruto. «Aussi resistant qu'un cafard ! Pire que lui, il n'y a pas !

Sasuke arborait un petit sourire amusé, son frère avait toujours etait un sujet de discussion amusant entre les deux amis, Le grand frère, Sir Itachi, surprotecteur etait effrayant quand il s'agissait de lui, et était près a tuer, si cela permettait a Sasuke d'être heureux, ou de sa survie. Il ne doutait donc pas qu'Itachi n'aurait aucun scrupule à éradiquer tout

Naruto quand à lui, riait mais n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser, il etait inquiet pour Iruka, son presque père qui travaillait dans ce lycée... Vu le carnage qui c'etait passer et la nature douce et chaleureuse d'Iruka, il avait peur qu'il n'est su se défendre d'un tel revirement de situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Shikamaru, tu m'explique ce que tu essayes de faire avec cette serviette trempé ?

- Contente-toi de te taire et de regarder.» Lui répondit-il avant d'envoyer la dite serviette sur le "mort" égarer qui se trouver devant eux. Il n'eut aucune réaction. Il prit donc une nouvelle serviette gorgée d'eau et l'envoya cette fois ci, droite sur la rangée de casier qui se trouvait à coté de "lui". Cette fois ci, le zombi tourna la tête vers le bruit matte qu'avait produit la serviette en atteignant le fer. Il se dirigea vers ce bruit, se cognant contre les parois.

-«Regarde, ils ne réagissent pas lorsque quelque chose touche leur corps, ils ne ressentent pas la douleur, mais seulement au son. Ils sont probablement aveugle également, autrement il ne foncerait pas dans le casier.

-Et par rapport à la chaleur, tu en pense quoi ?

-On pourra essayer ça plus tard, allons-y.

-Sortons.

-...

-Il y a un problème ?

-C'est trop galère...

-Pas le temps de jouer au surdoué flémard, "ils" arrivent.»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«La salle des professeurs... Ca va être dure de se rendre là-bas.

-Oui, mais toutes les clés de voiture se trouvent la bas, et je ne pense pas que tu possèdes un tapis magique Kakachi.» Depuis le petit incident de l'infirmerie, Iruka avait abandonné les formules de politesse avec le gris, après avoir crié sur lui une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de l'attaque des morts.

-«Iruka ! Pleurnicha l'infirmier.

-Quoi encore ?» Lui cracha le dit Iruka, légèrement énerver de se coller un idiot pareil sur le dos alors qu'il ne savait même pas si Naruto aller bien.

-«J'ai oublié le dernier tome du paradis du batifolage !

-...Je m'en fiche complétement de ton torchon pornographique, on est bientôt arrivé a la salle des profs!» Lui répondit-il tout en écartant les quelques zombis qui marchaient sans repère dans les couloirs à l'aide de son arme, acquise peu de temps auparavant.

-«J'espère que tu vas bien Naruto... murmura-t-il sans écouter les plaintes de son camarade derrière lui.»

Mais soudain un cri transperça l'ensemble du lycée devenu silencieux, aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Comment peut-on découvrir leurs caractéristique a ce rythme-là ?

-Merde on est entouré...» Murmura Gaara entre ses dents.

-«Tire bon sang !

-Je n'ai presque plus de clous...

-Tu sert a rien espèce de faux psych...» Mais Shikamaru fut interrompu dans ses hurlement, un des morts était passé derrière Gaara, et s'avançait rapidement vers lui d'un air menaçant, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de sang coulant encore de sa bouche, les bras ballant, tendu devant lui et couvert de blessure sanguinolentes, près à attraper tout ce qui se trouverai a sa portée.

-«Attention Gaara !» Hurla-il le plus fort qu'il pouvait tout en ce précipitant sur le mort vivant, raffermissant sa prise sur la perceuse qu'il avait entre les mains depuis quelque instants, l'enfonçant avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait dans la tête du zombi, enclenchant sans y faire vraiment attention la rotation de la machine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs personnes arrivèrent.

-«Laissez-moi ceux de droite !» Cria Naruto brandissant sa batte de baseball avant de se jeter sur les morts, déboitant la mâchoire du premier dans une grande gerbe de sang avant de ce précipiter sur les suivants.

-«Je m'occupe de la gauche.» Déclara Sasuke plus calmement tout en tournoyant entre ses opposants, leur donner de puissant coup sur la tête ou la nuque, les réduisant à leur état premier de cadavre.

Iruka quand à lui s'etait occupé à la même manière que Sasuke, de "ceux" qui avait réussi à passer entre les attaques mortelles des deux autres. En attendant, Kakachi avait repris un air sérieux abandonnant quelque instant sa lecture douteuse afin de s'enquérir de l'état des deux garçons qui étaient en difficultés quelques instants auparavant.

Le problème "zombi" fut réglé facilement entre les habilités naturelles de certains et l'aide des autres.

-«Je suis Umino Iruka, professeur d'histoire... enfin avant et je pense que vous connaissez tous l'infirmier Hatake Kakachi.

-Iruka !» Cria Naruto avant de se précipiter sur le petit professeur. Il s'etait inquiété pour lui, et de même pour Iruka, qui etait heureux de retrouver son presque fils en vie.

-«Je suis Sabaku no Gaara et lui c'est Nara Shikamaru.» Dit-il en soutenant son "ami" qui été encore légèrement choqué par ce qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Iruka hocha la tête. Sasuke, lui connaissait déjà le professeur et n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'échange de trouvant aucune utilité a se présenté a des personnes qui le connaissait déjà, vu que son frère etait un très bon ami de l'infirmier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-«Nous sommes tous à bout de souffle. Reposons nous un peu.» Proposa Iruka tout en s'asseyant dans une des chaises de la salle des professeurs tout en soupirant de bienêtre. Apres le petit incident sanguinaire, ils étaient tous rentré dans la salle qu'ils cherchaient tous à atteindre, s'étaient barricader a l'intérieur a l'aide d'armoire, de lourde boite remplis de dossier, et d'autres choses, inutile désormais.

Tous acquiescèrent heureux de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu avant de retourner à l'extérieur et de revoir toute l'horreur qu'etait devenu le lycée. Ils étaient bien conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rester ici indéfiniment.

Gaara s'approcha de la petite salle annexe, ou Shikamaru s'etait refugié près du lavabo, rinçant son visage des éclaboussures de sang qu'il avait reçu.

-«Es ce que ça va Shikamaru ?

-Oui ça va.» Lui répondit-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

-«Des lunettes ?!

-Et alors ? Je n'arrête pas de perdre mes lentilles...» Répliqua Shikamaru en lui laçant la serviette dont il s'etait servi sur la tête avant de rejoindre les autres, vite suivit par Gaara qui s'empressa de redescendre sur terre.

Naruto s'etait assis a même le sol, n'ayant plus le courage de se trainer jusqu'a une chaise, lorsque Sasuke s'avança vers lui, lui lançant une bouteille d'eau au passage.

-«Kakachi sensei ? Et les clés de voiture ?

-Um? Elles sont juste la.» Répondit-il en lui montrant le trousseau.

-«Votre voiture peut tous nous emmener ?» Interviens Gaara

-«Maaa, justement...

-Et les mini-bus qui servent pour le lycée ?» Proposa Naruto

-«D'accord, mais où allons-nous ?

-Retrouver nos familles annonça Naruto. On commencera par la maison la plus proche, et ainsi de suite. Apres avoir récupéré tout le monde, nous chercherons un abri.

-Maa, cela me parait être la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. Qui doit retrouver qui ?

-Pour ma part, je n'ai personne à chercher. Iruka est ici, mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps et mon parrain et au Etat Uni avec sa femme.» Commença Naruto

-«Moi, personne, mon Frère et ma sœur qui sont dans a l'étranger.» Répondit Gaara tout en s'asseyant a côté de Shikamaru qui pris la parole après lui.

-«Pour moi, mes parents habitent ici.

-Umm je n'ai personne non plus continua l'infirmier, toi aussi Iruka non ?

-Oui.

-Usuratonkachi...» Interviens soudainement Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se contenta de lui montrer l'écran de télévision présent dans la pièce, le regard fixe et sombre. Shikamaru attrapa rapidement la télécommande et monta le son.

_**«Face aux émeutes dans tout le pays, le gouvernement veut prendre des mesures spéciales, mais l'opposition exprime des doutes...**_

-Comment ça des émeutes ?» S'exclama Naruto, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse, Shikamaru se contenta de changer de chaines informatiques

_**«Il y aurait déjà plus de dix milles victimes dans la région Saïtama, le gouverneur a déclaré l'état d'urgence...»**_

Un coup de feu retentit.

_**«Un coup de feu ! La police fait usage d'armes a feu ! Mais contre quoi ?» **_demanda la journaliste.

_**«AHHH AHH ! Non n'approchez pas ! Au secours !»**_Cria-t-elle avant que la camera ne tombe au sol et que l'image ne se trouble.

Ils restèrent figés, comme pétrifié.

* * *

_**Voilaaaaa ! Review slvp ? Encouragez l'auteur ! mouahh ha ha ! x)**_


End file.
